Haunted Reflections
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Life is temporary, never let the moment pass, once it’s gone it will never return. Djaq reflects on the one she loved and lost. WillDjaq.


Hello everyone!!!

Well, lets see... I wrote this coz I really wanted to write a WillDjaq story coz I love them soo much. I had to ask my friends for the words, this_ is_ called a drabble right? I'm not sure what a drabble is that's all. Hehe. I'm still working on the next chapter for Pink sky in the morning, will post it up soon.

Sorry for any mistakes, tell me & I'll fix them.

But anyway: Enjoy!

* * *

_Fire_  
Djaq doesn't join them by the campfire. It would do nothing to warm her anyway. It's cold even though its summer, but she can't feel the cold in the air, only in her heart. The empty void in a place in her heart she never knew she had. 

_Tears_  
The tears run down Djaq's face and she doesn't bother to wipe them away, they'll only be replaced by more. She wishes for them to stop, but when they do, she wants them to keep falling.

_Summer_  
Before, Djaq was longing for the horrible English winter to be over. She wanted nothing more than the comfort of a warm summer night when the sun would be present in the sky for longer and its rays would feel pleasant on her skin. Now summer's come and she's longing for a different kind of comfort, the comfort of someone who can't give it.

_Future_  
She'd never had any plans for the future, and now she wonders if he did. Maybe she was part of them, she'll never know. It's not fair, she decides, that just as she realises what she wants in her future it is torn away, never to return.

_Voice_  
Just once more, she would like to hear his voice. Soft and calm, just one more time. Because then she could tell him, and, maybe, she'd hear his reply. The three small words she wished she'd been able to hear him say to her.

_Sleep_  
Sleep is foreign to Djaq. She can't remember when she last slept. She doesn't want to; because she knows his face will haunt her dreams, just as it haunts her every waking moment.

_Stars_  
A single star shoots across the black night sky. A shooting star is a person's soul returning to heaven, and Djaq knows it is him. No one is more deserving of heaven than he is, and Djaq prays to Allah that he has a safe journey.

_Light_  
The morning light brings up a fresh wave of grief as it casts a soft glow across his face. He looks so peaceful, frozen in a never ending sleep, unaware of everything around him. Even her.

_Slave_  
Djaq had once been a slave and she promised herself that she'd never let that happen again. Never would be a slave to anyone or anything. Including emotions. But she was wrong.

_Strong_  
He was always strong. No matter what. The others suggest that he would have wanted her to be strong too, to not give up. Everything, felt safe and solid before, but now that pleasant reverie is shattered. So how can she be strong?

_Sympathy  
_They all look her with sympathy in their eyes and it stings. It stings to know that they knew all along, and never told her. And that she never realised-or accepted- it herself.

_Home_  
Djaq stares blankly at the place that was once her home. Now it has no meaning for her. Nothing does anymore. She detached herself for everything that reminded her of him, then found that it was everything. Nothing is anything without him.

_Memories_  
Memories plagued her every moment. Even the smallest thing resurfaces memories of him, some of them ones she never knew she had. One of his small wooden sculptures, carved with such care. His axe, he fought so courageously with. They all bring memories…and tears.

_Waiting_  
When she was small, Djaq's father would always say; 'Never let the moment pass,once it's gone it will never return.' She never understood what he meant, until now.

_Death_  
Djaq is ashamed that it took death for her to realise. She's ashamed she didn't know before. But, maybe she _did _know before. Then why did she say nothing, do nothing? She was scared. Scared that if she removed her mask she had so carefully constructed, there would be no going back. It's too late now anyway; Death has claimed him for itself. She'll never be able to tell Will Scarlett she loved him.

**Life is temporary, never let the moment pass, once it's gone it will never return.  
**

* * *

Review, you know you want too. Please don't ask me why I killed Will, I love him too. But honestly I don't know why I killed him. hehe. 


End file.
